Shifty Dingo
Shifty Dingo is the youngest brother of Danny Dingo, Daisy Dingo and Meatball Dingo. He lives in the Dingo's house with his mother and siblings. Personaity At first Shifty was seen to be not as bad as the rest of his family. He never admired Danny Dingo and Shifty always did what Danny ordered him. Despite this bad experience, he becomes a member of Blinky´s gang. He is a coward and very easy to scare (polar bear Boris, Wallace and George, or in cinema). He always likes someone serving Danny, Daisy or Blinky. But he is also shown to be kind sweet and gentle and he has a crush on Nutsy and is caring and lovable and funny brave and smart and Marcia bullies him and Nutsy sticks up for him he hangs out with flap and listens to blinkys orders he also hangs out with splodge he is one of blinkys friends and a protagonist and one of the good characters he is shy but bright and helpful Nutsy always kisses him on the cheek lips or nose Yoyo plays pranks on him Penelope now becomes his sister Ling Ling helps him with magic Leo now becomes his brother slippery plays ball with him and Tico live with him and helps Danny with his schemes ruff can be rude to him the rest of the Blinky Bill gang are nice and kind to him and help him stand up to bullies and have fun shifty is very fun and happy nutsy always gives him hugs Bio Season one He is one of the main character in the first season. For the majority of the season he is usually a friend of Blinky and co, he is never tagging along with his older brother Danny Dingo and his scams. In Blinky Bill's Mothers Day he meets Nutsy's long-lost father Mr. Koala. In the following Blinky Bill's Wedding Picnic he breaks his right-leg. #Blinky Bill's Favourite Cafe #Blinky Bill's Fund Run #Blinky and the Red Car #Blinky Breaks the Drought #Blinky Saves Granny's Glasses #Blinky Bill's Ghost Cave #Blinky Bill and the Magician #Detective Blinky #Blinky and the Heart of the Tree #Blinky Bill's Gold Mine #Blinky and the Film Star #Blinky Bill's Treasure Hunt #Blinky Bill and Club Pet #Blinky Leads the Gang #Mayor Blinky Bill #Who Is Blinky Bill? #Blinky Bill's Mothers Day #Blinky Bill's Wedding Picnic Season two He is still a member of the Blinky Bill Gang, though he still gets treated hostilely due to past-experiences sometimes. He still never supports Danny's antics, except in Blinky Bill and the Mystery Pollution. In Blinky Bill and the Earthquake he, like the rest of the gang, become stranded in the middle of nowhere and in the episodes after they all journey into the bush to find their way back home. In Blinky Bill and the Apple Thieves he was blamed for stealing apples from an apple-farm by the resident farmer and his son. #Blinky the Hypnotist #Blinky Bill and the Old Wombat's Home #Blinky Bill and the Baby Show #Blinky Bill Meets Mr. Echidna #Blinky Bill and the House Guest #Blinky Bill and the Mystery Pollution #Blinky Bill's Blue Mystery #Blinky Bill Goes Camping #Blinky Bill and the Earthquake #Blinky Bill Down on the Farm #Blinky Bill Is Kidnapped #Blinky Bill and the Lost Puppy #Blinky Bill and The Winter's Tale #Blinky Bill and the Polar Bears #Blinky Bill and the Lighthouse #Blinky Bill and the Apple Thieves #Blinky and the Egg Rescue #Blinky Bill's Holiday #Blinky Bill and the Bird Smugglers #Blinky Bill and the Crocodiles #Blinky and Gretel #Blinky Remembers Nutsy's Birthday #Blinky Bill and the Real Estate Swindle #Blinky Bill and the Feud #Blinky Bill and the Possum Cinema #Blinky Bill and the Balloon Season three He, along with Marcia and Splodge, one of the main characters in this season as it primarily focuses on Blinky and his mission of saving the circus-animals he, Nutsy and Flap marcia splodge and him had rescued while evading the season's main-villains Basil Circus and Cyril Circus, as a result he is seen in most episodes in season four in blinkys dingo band episode ten he meets Ling Ling penelope Yoyo Leo slipprey and Tico who now works for his siblings lead by Danny Dingo in shiftys old enemies siblings he meets his long lost siblings blacktooth hex cutter Loki and butch Appearances * The Adventures of Blinky Bill * Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Excursion and Blinky Bills extraordinary balloon adventure Voiced by * Keith Scott Gallery Category:The Adventures of Blinky Bill characters Category:Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Excursion characters Category:Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Balloon Adventure characters Category:Dingos Category:Season 2 characters Category:Dogs Category:Blinky Bill's gang members Category:Season 1 characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Australian animals Category:Australian Category:Sons Category:Dingos family Category:Carnivores Category:Season 3 characters Category:Classmates Category:Supporting Characters Category:Good characters Category:Blinky's friends Category:Protagonists